ThunderCats 2011: Call of the Hunt part 3
by Werewolf Cheetara
Summary: A ThunderCats 2011 Fan Fiction of the curse of the Full Moon


Call of the Hunt

Part 3

A ThunderCats 2011 Fan Fiction of the curse of the Full Moon

Written by: Werewolf Cheetara

Chapter 1

History Repeats Itself

A few hours had past, the festivities were still taking place. Lion-O and Cheetara had rejoined the party after taking their time, establishing their newly established relationship. Wiley-Kit continued to play her enchanted tunes from her magical flute. Panthro and Morconas continued their conversations. All seemed right and merry. But, there was one who was not merry at all, the young Tiger, Tygra. Cheetara was sitting down by herself at one of the tables. She was enjoying a nice glass of ale, when a hand reached out to her. Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats, was standing there.

Lion-O: May I?

She nodded and stood up. They walked up near the open flame and slowly danced with her king, newly found lover, and the future father of her children.

Cheetara: To be honest, all those years studying under the clerics, I'm not much of a dancer.

Lion-O chuckled at Cheetara's remark of her dancing skills.

Lion-O: Phhh, And you think I am? I was horrible.

The two continued to slowly dance, rocking each other back and forth, gently to Kits slow smoothing music. As they danced, Cheetara laid her head against her king's chest, almost using it as a pillow. In turn, lion-O held her head tightly, but gently. He glanced over her shoulder to find his brother, starring at him with disapproving eyes. The young tiger stood from his seat and made his way out of the great hall. Lion-O excused himself and went after his brother. Cheetara quickly followed the two brothers. At the door way of the temple, Tygra stood at the foot of the stairs leading towards the Forrest. Lion-O stooped just a few steps away from him. There was silence for quite a bit.

Lion-O: Tygra?

Tygra: I should have known. I should have known.

Lion-O: Tygra, What's wrong?

Tygra: You have to have it all, don't you?

Lion-O: Wha...,What are you talking about?

Tygra: Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about! The sword, the crown, her.

Lion-O's eyes widened from the remark.

Lion-O: Bro, that dance, It was nothing. We would...

Tygra: Wouldn t what, Betray me? Like you two did at the roof? That's right I know.

Lion-O's wide eyes suddenly shut for no more than a few seconds. Cheetara was half way down the stairs, when she over heard their conversation. Tears were now flowing down from her eyes. Tygra glanced at the stairs to find Cheetara climbing down. Lion-O opened his eyes to find Tygra looking directly at cheetara. When he glanced over, Morconas and Mileana were just behind Cheetara. Turning back to his path, Tygra continued his way out of the temple.

Lion-O: Tygra, wait. I know you're hurt. But, you also know who was hurt? Do you know how much pain you caused to her because of your stupid childish ways? You left her, She had no one else to turn to. If anyone's to blame for your unhappiness, it's your own damn fault!

At that moment, Tygra quickly turned around, and hurled a forceful punch to the face, launching him a few feet across. Leaving the king's face slightly bloody from the punch. Cheetara gasped as more tears fell from her eyes. She then made her way down the stairs, to aid her king. Mileana, and Morconas quickly followed behind her. Tygra then turned and ran down the stairs and into the woods. Morconas turned to his pack siblings.

Morconas: I go after Tygra. He and I'll have a little chat.

Lion-O: Don't hurt him.

Morconas: Not planning to. Don't worry.

Morconas then ran shifted into his beast form and ran into the dark.

Lion-O picked himself up from the ground. Cheetara and Mileana cleared the area, giving him room to stabilize himself. Lion-O turned to Cheetara.

Lion-O: Okay, I deserved that one.

Cheetara had a rag on hand, and wiped the blood from his lips. He grasped Cheetara's hand, and placed it on his check.

Lion-O: Does this make me look like a bad ass?

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Cheetara: Your own brother is probably lost and mad at you, and you're concerned about how that bruise looks on you?

Lion-O: I thought it would lighten the mood, and take my mind off it for a little bit.

They both lightly chuckled and made their way back up the stairs. They looked back at the entrance, hoping that Tygra would be alright.

Not far from the temple, sat a lake. On the shore of that lake, sat a sad figure. It was Tygra. He sat a hollow log, pondering his thoughts, regretting his actions towards striking his king and only brother. There was a rustle in the bushes next to him. He readied himself for whatever would come from behind. Morconas made his way to the clearing. Tygra loosened his grip on his gun in his holster, and relaxed. Morconas stared at the young Tiger, emotionless.

Morconas: You wanna talk about it?

Tygra: What's there to talk about? What's done is done.

Morconas: There's plenty to talk about. Come on, sit down.

The two sat on the rotted log, staring of into the water, reflecting the moon.

Morconas: You seemed pretty upset when Lion-O claimed Cheetara as his mate. Mind explaining?

Tygra: Hmmm, Cheetara and I go back when we were just kids. After she got accepted into the clerics, we hardly saw each other. Until the lizards destroyed Thundera. I'd never been so happy to be with her before. But, when she was talking about a life after this war, I couldn't think about it.

Morconas: Why not?

Tygra: To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll even live through it all. Even if I did, I wouldn't want to bring a child into this world we now live in, with no kingdom, no home. When I saw them together. I felt so angry, not because he took her, but because of their carelessness, and how selfish they're being.

Morconas: Selfish? Now hold on a minute. I don't know about being selfish. But, I do know that you gave up Cheetara, and all the right you ha don her. An act like the one you pulled can end relations like knives to the back.

Tygra: What?

Morconas looked at the ground gathering his thought before continuing with his story.

Morconas: I told you this before, bu ton the night of pelts, I was married to my old friend, Yaleioulas. She, Kornack , and I grew up together. We've known each other since we all could remember. Over the years, Kornack developed some what of a crush for Yale. One night, he finally got the nerve to ask her to marry him. To his surprise, she refused. She told him that heart belonged to another, me. From the outside, he seemed to dealt with it calmly, but on the inside, something happened, something snapped. When we were unaware of it at the time, Kornack disappeared and met up with the Silver Blades, He'd been gone for nearly five months. During that time, we were planning our wedding, and welcoming our unborn child into the world. The night came, we held off most of the blades, and as fate would have it, Yale took a knife to the back. A knife I made for Kornack. That night, I lost the only true friends . I swore that I would not only avenge Yale, but also the memory of Kornack.

Tygra looked at Morconas. His eyes were watering from the pain he went through, trying to keep from crying while telling the story. Tygra wiped the poor man's tears from his eyes.

Morconas: Thanks.

Tygra: Not a problem. So, If I keep this up, I'm bound to end up like Kornack?

Morconas: Well, yeah. Pretty much.

Morconas stood up and made his way back on the path to the temple.

Morconas: Come on, everyone's worried.

Tygra nodded, and picked himself up from the old, rotted log. He then walked right next to the old Wolf man and they journeyed to the temple doors.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Cheetara, Lion-O, and Mileana were walking down the hollowed halls of the ancient foundation, when they reached a rotted wooden door to an unmarked room. Mileana opened the door, then gestured Lion-O and Cheetara to step inside. Once inside, Mileana shut the door, and locked it from the inside. A worried look came from both Lion-o and Cheetara.

Mileana: Don't worry. It's only to keep everyone else outside.

She then made her way to the center of the room. On the floor was drawn a large pentagram, the symbol of the order, and for all werewolves. She begun to mutter in an ancient tongue unknown to the two ThunderCats. When she finished, Mileana, stepped back from the circle. The winds began to hollow in the old rundown room, the leaves began to be lifted as the wind blew. They spun and twirled in the wind for no more than a few seconds until, there stood two mist like spectral figures stood at the center of the five pointed star.

Mileana: Lion-O, Cheetara, there are somethings we need to talk.

Cheetara: What is this? What's going on.

Mileana: There are some old friends I'd like you to meet.

Lion-O : Who?

Mileana: You'll see.

The spirits then began to manifest into the forms of two people. One, the former ruler of Thundera, and the father to lion-O, Claudius. The other figure, a woman, was hooded and cloaked, barring the Lycan armor of the ancient warriors.

Lion-O: Father?

The ghost of the cat nodded in reply. The female figure turned to the cleric.

Figure: Hello, Cheetara. It has been so very long.

Cheetara did not know what the figure meant when she said very long . She had never met the person in life or death before.

Cheetara: I'm sorry for being blissful. But, do I know you?

Figure: I doubt it. Back then you were so little, and I hardly had any time to spend with you.

Cheetara: Who are you?

The spirit then removed the hood from her face, reveling herself to be a ThunderCat herself. Not only was she feline, she also barred similar markings to those of Cheetara, only more Mature and darker. Cheetara's eyes widened in the shocking similarity. Lion-O looked back and forth from Cheetara and the ghost.

Cheetara: Lion-O, do you notice anything I notice?

Lion-O: The obvious similarity? Yeah?

Cheetara could only see the spirit's face, smiling as if she had not seen her for a very long time. Tears started to drip from both their eyes.

Cheetara: It can't be. Are..., Are you...

The spirit nodded.

Figure: Cheetara. My name is Yaleioulas of the ThunderCats. I am your Mother.

Chapter 2

Secrets revealed

On the path that lead towards the temple, laid the cavern entrance in which the ThunderCats and Lycans traveled through. A reptilian hand placed itself upon the branches, the hand belonged to Slithe, who lead his forces through the cave, accompanied by the Silver blades, along with the rest of Mumm Ra's generals.

Kornack: This is it. This is where they'd be hiding.

The forces of darkness pressed on their quest to destroy their foes of old and new.

Within the confines of the temple, the young cheetah continued to gaze upon the woman who claimed to be her own mother since birth. Cheetara was motionless, with tears in her eyes. The spirit teared up and smiled, and nothing more.

Yale: I know you may have many questions for me.

Cheetara: well..., yes. I do."

Lion-O could not understand the reason why his own father was present.

Lion-O: " Father, I don't understand. Why have you been summoned?"

The Lion's apparition continued to gaze at his cub.

Claudus: "Lion-O, there were many things that I wished to tell you before any of this happened. Now, I can only say a few things. For this spell only last for no more than a few minutes. Which is why I must tell you "

Lion-O: "Tell me what?"

Claudus: "The night you were born, your mother passed away shortly after your birth. When this occurred, I was heartbroken. Naturally, I went to the audience chamber, to meditate and calm myself before announcing your birth. While I was there, a guard rushed in. I was furious when he barged in, but he said that he came in with urgent news of a woman seeking my council. I informed him to see her in. She appeared to be nothing more than a common gyps at first. When I inquired her of her business there, she spoke to me of strange things about your birth, things that I would have thought to be obscure. I dismiss her thinking she was mad. But then she turned on the guards, and escaped their grip. She Immediately ran for the hall which lead to your nursery. When I rushed there , I began to hear screaming of the maids that were present there. they ran past without informing me of what occurred. They were terrified beyond belief. When I arrived there, the woman was standing there, holding you in her arms. While doing so, she began to change. her form began to shift, as she grew taller than even me. Her appearance had turned to that similar of a dog, but much bigger. She then turned her attention towards me. As she stepped closer, and closer, I held my blade with the tightest grip. But all she did was present you to me. I slowly began to realize that she ha don intention to harm you, but to gain my attention. She then spoke in a deep growl like voice that you were born under the cycle of the full moon, that you posed the mark of the wolf. She held out her paw, displaying a bright star shinning right on her hand. A light caught my attention. but the light came from your tiny little hand, and I was shocked to see the very same star on your hand. I was under the impression that she was telling me the truth."

Lion-O: "What are you saying, Father?"

Claudus: "I'm saying from the very night you were born, you had that very mark. To this day, you were and always will be a werewolf."

Lion-O: "Who was this woman?"

Mileana: "She was me."

She then held ou ther hand, and almost spontaniouslly, a bright shinning pentagram had appeared on her palm.

Lion-O lookd at his hand to find the very mark shine bright and clear for all to see.

Cheetara looked to her hand to find the very mark.

Cheetara: "I take it that I was born like this?"

Yale: "Yes, but I cannot stay to answer your questions now. For the spell is waining. But I have left you something for you and your father. There is a little black box in my old quarters. Most likely buried under some rubble. Find it , and it will explain why I did what I felt I had to do. Know that Even in death, I love you both, and Lion-O don't let her go, and treat her well."

In that moment, the spirits faded back into the darkness.

Within that momment, a violent eruption accured just outside the temple. the three of them felt the shere shock of explosions coming not too far away.

Cheetara: "What's going on?"

Mileana: "I have no Idea."

Lion-O: "I have a hunch. Let's just hope I'm wrong."

In that instant, Lilious pryed the door open as the monstrous viberations continued.

Mileana: "Lilious, what is it? What the hell's going on?!"

Lilious: "They..., They've just blew up the watchtower! they're trying to break in!"

Mileana: "Who is?"

Lilious: " It's the blades! They're back, and they brought friends!"

Lion-O and Cheetara glanced at one another. Knowing very well who these "friends" were Mumm-Ra's forces. lion-O turned his attention to Lilious.

Lion-O: "How many are there?"

Lilious: "About no more than fifty. alll of them armed to the teeth."

The Cat king turned to his cleric with a face of great dread. For they both knew that if this temple should fall into the enemy's hands, it would mean the end of all of them.

Lion-O: "We can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to fight back."

Mileana: "Agreed. Lilious, Get every to the enterance. Use anything to barricade it, and prepare for battle!"

Within that momment, the forusome rushed out of the run down room to join the rest of their comrades in the coming battle against the forces that seek to extinguish them.

Chaper 3

War

From the exterior of the temple, the fierce flames of battle scorched their way to the entrance as the Lizard forces open fired upon the wooden doors. The Silverblades fired their shots at their lupin foes, as Lycan arrows traveled throughout the smoke covered air. most arrows found their targets ,severely wounding a quarter of the enemy forces. However, the generals managed to bust through the Lycan defenses, mostly because of Additcus' brute strength. The traitor Kornack sliced his way through each lycan that dared to cross paths with him. Vultire open fired on anything that wasn't any of his allies. Kaynar and Pumyra clubbed and beaten any lycan into a bloody and messy pulp. Slithe, however, continued to monitor his forces, as they made their way into the sacred Lycan temple.

Slithe: "Move in! They're bound to surrender soon!"

As instructed, the lizard forces continued their assault on the wolf temple. Suddenly, the twelve or so soldiers were utterly blown away by a large electrical blast that originated at the temple's entrance. There stood Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats, wielding the powerful sword of omens. sloth smirked with anticipation at the feline's presence.

Slithe: "We've been expecting you, Cat."

Lion-O: "The same can said about you, Slithe."

At his side was the wise and quick cleric, Cheetara, Lilious and Mileana. Along with Panthro and the twins.

A familiar voice from behind the generals was echoed into Lilious and Mileana. They knew who the voice was.

Voice: "Six against five? That seems a little unfair, Even to you, Right?"

He quickly took to the general's aid and drew his silver tipped blade, ready for the kill. Angry eyes only gazed upon the traitor.

Lilious: "You dare show yourself at the very temple you defied your gods and friends?"

Kornack: "I present myself where ever I so choose. And your so called gods could not provide me with the very thing I wanted in life. Humanity!"

Lilious: "You cured yourself?"

Kornack: "An herbal remedy that is now lost in time. No matter."

Pumyra: "Enough with the talking. Go in for the kill!"

Kornack: "Agreed. You heard the lady! Charge!"

In that instant, the dark forces charged into battle. Like wise the ThunderCats and Lycans retaliated with their counter charge. When both sides collided, Lion-O was face to face with Slithe and his Assault Riffle. Lilious blocked Pumyras bow shots with her mighty shield. Panthro was forced to match his strength with that of Additcus. The twins could only grapple them selves onto the Vulture's legs and begin bitting them. The bird squeaked and schreeked in agony. The crazed kaynar toyed with the Lycan leader Mileana. Only Kornack was left with the Thunderian Cleric. Cheetara whipped out her staff, and dashed into the heat of battle. As the cheetah charged with such animalistic rage, Kornack braced for impact. He managed to block or avoid each of her fierce shots. He could sense the tension she has on him. Cheetara continued to swing an dub the traitor who murdered her mother to no evil.

Kornack: "Such hatred towards me. Have we met before? have I done something to you in the past?"

Cheetara: "Something like that."

She continued to best him in the combat. she was then able to land a blow to his torso. Sending him to the ground. Cheetara quickie fell upon him , holding him down with all her strength. However, Kornack was able to push the cat off him. He quickly took his blade and pointed it at the cleric, who was lying on the floor. As Lion-O finishe his battle, he quickly glanced over where cheetara. He saw her at Kornack's mercy.

Lion-O: "Cheetara!"

Kornack was about to unleash his blade that targeted her body, when a familiar voice called him out.

Voice: "I can't let you do that!"

The traitor glanced over to find that his old friend was standing there with hi blade drawn.

Kornack: "Morconas? ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. I'll be right with you."

Morconas: "No!"

The blade had begun it's coarse towards the young cleric's head. Splitting the cranium into two halves. She had shut her eyes. embracing her fate. The blade was but a few inches close to it's target when a clang was heard. when her eyes opened there was dead silence, and a blue transparent blade had stopped the steel tip from touching her. wielding the spectral blade was none other than Yale. The blade pushed Kornack's sword to the side, disarming him. Kornack was horrified to recognize the face of his once beloved friend. Morconas was shocked even more to notice the similarities between her and Cheetara.

Kornack: "Wha, Wha , What soccer is this?"

Morconas: "Yale, is that you?"

Yale: "Hello, Morcy. It's been ages. I see you've met our daughter. If there's one thing you never knew about cats is that they tend to breed faster than most other races."

Morconas: "My daughter? I have a daughter?"

Kornack: "Daughter? That's impossibuaaahhhhhh!"

In that instant the spectral figure morphed itself into a fire sphere that penetrated through Kornack and disappeared. igniting the traitor until all that was left were his burned crisp ashes.

As the battle began to end, the Lycan forces had held their ground, and many of the lizards had fled in fear of certain death. Slithe began to regain his consciousness as his forces had fled for their lives. He shouted in rage to his troops to return.

Slithe: "Come back here , you cowards!"

There was no acknowledgment to his cries of rage. It was in that moment that he noticed one of the Silverblades riffles was lying at his feet. He checked for ammunition inside the barrel. Only one bullet was inside.

Slithe: "One shot is all I'll need."

He then loaded the bullet and took aim. Right for lion-O's head. From the distance , Lilious saw the lizard aim the riffle to her pack members. As sloth steadied his aim, Lilious rushed to lion-O's unexpected aid. As she approached the cat, Lilious took a deep breath before shoving him to safety.

Bang!

The Pack and Thundercats heard a shot fired from Lion_o's location. sloth assumed that he had shot both of them. but to his surprise, the King was back on his feet in a matter of minutes. He was furious at first. But when Lion-O saw that Lilious' body was motionless, he turned her over to find her armor stained with her own life essence. He looked for a breath, a pulse, anything that would indicate that she had survived. But, Lion-O was quickly pulled back into reality. He knew that she was truly gone. He removed the shared of metal from the wound, only to feel it's burn on his skin. The bullet was made of silver.

The others rushed to the scene where they saw Lion-O holding Lilious' body. cover in blood. They knew that they had lost a crucial ally. As lion-O wept for her. Slithe continued to walk forward , along with the rest of his generals and remaining troops. Slithe placed a armed blaster against the king's forehead with his finger gripping the trigger.

Slithe: "Any last words before I send you to meet her?"

Lion-O: "Only these few..."

He then stood on his two feet pulling the sword of omens from his claw shield, and uttered the words "Thunder, thunder, Thunder." as he did so Lion-o began to change his shape. The others soon followed like wise. They too, began to morph and change , until they all shared the likeness of a wolf. The generals and troops were shocked at this sudden change. The troops began to back slowly away.

Slithe: "What the hell is this sorcery?"

Lion-O stepped forward, the generals began to take steps back as the wolves drew closer and closer. Lion-O finished his battle cry in a growl like voice.

Lion-O: "ThunderrrCats, Hooooowwwwwlllll!"

All at once the werewolves all howled in harmony. sending cold shivers down the lizard's spines. unable to take any more of the frightening howls the troops began top disband one by one in all directions until all that were left were the generals. Even then Vultire took flight away from the beasts. Kaynar and Additcus fled with the troops. Pumyra had slipped away, until slithe was all but alone. Lion-O grasped the lizard by his armor. petrified beyond imagination, he did not notice when the riffle fell to the ground.

Slithe: "No, No, No! Please! Spare me! I'll do anything, but please! If you can understand me, please!"

The titan drew the little fat lizard close to his face.

Lion-O: "Get out."

In that instant, Slithe was dropped to the ground. He was then allowed to flee with the rest of his platoon.  
Not far from the Temple ruins, Pumyra was making her escape from the valley through the ruins of an old building. There was a sound of rocks moving and falling over that alarmed her. She quickly readied her bow gauntlet, firing on who ever was following her. She heard the sound of foots steps behind her. Instantly, she turned one hundred and eighty degrees to the direction of a figure standing behind her.

Pumyra: "Don't come any closer, Lion-O!"

Figure: "You really think you have the upper hand. Sorry to disapoint you, but i'm not Lion-O."

To her suprise, Pumyra saw the figure step forward, revieling himself to be Tygra.

Pumyra: "You!"

Tygra: "I have a name you know."

Pumyra: "I don't care whever you're Lion-O or tygra. You move and you're as good as dead."

Tygra: "Tough talk for a puma."

Pumyra: "Watch it,pretty boy. Would'nt want to damage your pretty face for the cleric."

Tygra: "Cheetara? sorry to break it to you. But, we're not together anymore."

This had caught pumyra's attention. She now has nothing to hold her back from letting go of the bow string.

Pumyra: "Really? This'll be interesting."

Tygra: "What do you..."

Before he could finish, pumyra open fired a tiny smoke plelet that bursted on impact on the ground surrounding tygra in complete smoke. he decided to use the smoke to his advantage. He then used his power of invisiblity to blend into the smoke. Pumyra searched endlessly for the tiger to no sucess. tygra saw this as an opportuniy to strike. She felt a presence behind her. Quickly she turned to look. But as luck would have it, she was struck in the torso by what felt like his hurtaling fist. This blow sent Pumyra on to the ground her back. unable to get herself up, Pumyra was then helpless as Tygra crouched down upon her. she felt a sensation of both fear and arrousment.

Tygra: "That wasn't much of a fight. What'd you think would be interesting."

Pumyra: "It may have been not much of a fight. But, I do have you where I want you."

Tygra: "What?"

In that instant, tygra was pulled by his shirt collar,until their lips touched. Tygra was in a state of shock.

Tygra: "Uh ,Waoh!"

Voice: "Eh humph, I'm not interrupting anything. AmI?"

The two look dupe to find Lion-O, leaning against the ancient pillar.

Tygra: "Uh, no! No, not at all."

Pumyra threw her opponent off of her and stood up. She dusted off anything that would be visible to others. Lion-O gave her a look of some degree of anger, and pleasure to see his old flame.

Pumyra: "My king."

Lion-O: "Pumyra."

Pumyra: "It's been ages."

Lion-O: "Yeah, it has."

Pumyra: "I was just about to leave when he intercepted me."

Lion-O: "why're you in such a rush? Was it because of me?"

Pumyra: "Well, yes and no. I simple didn't want to."

Lion-O: "It's okay. I understand. I don't blame you for being angry with me, and why you did what I guess you felt you had to do. I was mad at first, but, then I thought about it. I've realized that I should have been the one to apologies. I'm sorry for all the pain I didn't know I caused you."

Pumyra: "I,I don't know what to say. But, Thank you."

Lion-O: "I guess you'll be on you're way."

Pumyra: "Yeah, maybe."

Lion-O: "Maybe?"

In that moment, Pumyra reached into a satchel she had on her, and presented a small item rapped in a linen cloth. Lion-O accepted the gift and untied the knots of the cloth. This surprised him to find that the Technistone resided in the cloth.

Pumyra: "It's real, I assure you. Whether you choose to believe me or not. Don't ask me how I got it, I don't want to go into too much detail. I be on my way to who knows where. It's not likely they'd welcome me back."

She then made her way past Lion-O and continued her way towards her unknown destination. Lion-O returned to reality just in time to speak out to her.

Lion-O: "Pumyra, wait. If you'd like, you can travel with us again. what you and I had is over. But, I want to be your friend."

The lion reached out for Pumyra, seeking her hand in friendship and agreement. Pumyra was hesitant at first. She didn't know what would happen with the other when they'd find out. But, she remained calm.

Pumyra: "Lion-O, Mumm-Ra is my master, a cruel, heartless master. But you, you are still my king. If you'll allow it, I'd be glad to travel along side you once more."

Her hand placed it self upon his, and the deed was done. all that remained now was to gather the dead and morn for their losses.

Chapter 4

For the better

High above the temple, there stood an alter. On that alter were the remains of all the Lycan warriors that were slain in battle. among the victorious dead was the remains of Lilious. The priestess stepped forward with torch in hand, and lit the pill of dead wood until the pill blazed with flames of eternal glory. The remaining council members, Morconas, Mileana, and the ThunderCats along with their long lost ally, Pumyra.

Lion-O: "It's really great to have you back, Pumyra."

Cheetara: "I must admit it is nice to have you back on our side again."

Panthro: "It's a mistake if you ask me."

Wiley Kat: "Come on, mr. sourpuss."

Wiley kit: "If Lion-O could find it his heart to forgive her, and we can. Why can't you?"

Panthro: "I din't say I didn't. It's just."

Pumyra: "It's okay. If it's alright, I think we need to pay our respect."

Panthro: "since when'd you become so respectful all of a sudden. Never mind."

The rest of the ceremony continued as the Lycans all contributed their prayers to their fallen siblings until the flames died and all that remained were ashes and bone.

After the funeral, Morconas and Mileana met with Cheetara in the room that once was her mother's quarters. Mileana held in her hands the small black box that her mother had described to her before she disappeared back into the plain of the dead. She opened the lid to find a small note inside. as she unfolded the piece of parchment, she began to read through the words that her own mother written just before she died.

Morconas: "So, what's it say?"

Cheetara had cleared her throat , as she began to utter the written words of the woman who brought her into the world.

To my only daughter,

By the time you read this letter, I am most likely to have perished. With my death, i have taken many answers to your endless questions about our past. I cannot help but feel heartbroken that I cannot hold you in my arms and raise as the mother I should be. but, for your own safety, and the safety of your father. I had you away from all of the coming pain and suffering that I will be forced to bare. But the love I have for you will be the only fuel I need to keep going, even in the face of death. While I was carrying you in my belly, I had learned of Kornack's plan to betray all of our kin, and planned to murder us all on my wedding day. Unaware to Kornack, I gave birth to you in a far off cave, while accompanied by Mileana, who I entrusted you to find the best home she could find. I hope that you'll be raised in a warm loving home, and have the best education that is available to you. I hope that you'll grow up to be a fine young woman, and accomplish so much by the tim you read this letter. all of the precautions I took was best for your survival. I understand if you feel such anger towards me. But know this, even in death I will never stop loving you, and I will always be with you until we meet in the next life. I n what I hope will be paradise.

your loving mother

Yaleiolious

When Cheetara raised her head, her eyes were gushing with tears as a resault of her mother's letter impaction goon her heart for the first tim essence she was accepted into the clerics when she was just a child. She felt arms rap around her gently. she was surprised to find that it was Morconas, her own father, was holding his little girl for the very first time in both their lives.

Several hours had past. Lion-O consulted with both Cheetara and Tygra, who both agreed that for the better of both The Lycans and ThunderCats that the ThunderCats should be on their way to the last stone. mileana took Lion-O aside as the others said their fair wells.

Mileana: "I understand your reasons for leaving, Lion-O. But understand this, if you ever need extra hands, we won't be far."

Lion-O: "Thank you, and I'm truely sorry about everything that's happened."

Mileana: "You know, death comes to all of us. But, that does not mean she lost her honor along with her life. Besides, she's told me that you've all completed her life."

Meanwhile Cheetara was conversing with her newly found father, sayin gher goodbyes for the time being.

Cheetara: "I wish I could sat long."

Morconas: "I know, kiddo. But you also know where to find me."

He then drew his daughter close for a tight hug as all fathers do when they see their little girls go. She then parted from him to rejoin the others as they set off to complete their quest to defeat the greatest evil that has ever befallen the lands of third earth. Lion-O looked over to both Cheetara and Tygra. All three expressed feelings of some joy about themselves and each other. He looked back to see Pumyra helping out the little ones by answering their questions about Mumm-Ra's fortress.

Cheetara: "Well, this has been quite an interesting experence."

Tygra: "No kidding. You, learning about your family's history, Lion's history. and I , myself got lucky with the lovely later talking to our trusty sneek thieves."

Lion-O: "Pumyra? How'd that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

Tygra: "As a gentleman, I'm not at liberty to say anything. But, let's just say that she's had this crush on me for a very long time and the moment seemed right."

Cheetara: "Fair enough. but I have to say, that didn't take you long to meet someone."

spontaniously the threesome laughed at the comment. They continued to chuckle at the remarck until they silently calmed down.

Cheetara: "Lion-O, before my father let me go, when we were leaving, he gave me this.

She then pulled out a small package from behind her. Lion-O took the package that was wrapped in a linen cloth, with leather straps. He losened the straps that revield a note from Moconas.

Hopefully this'll help you out kicking some ass.

Morconas

He pushed the note aside, and was stunned to find what was in the package.

Lion-O: "The power stone."

The End 


End file.
